betrayal
by arogers008
Summary: Harry is betrayed by his friends.
1. Chapter 1

The betrayals.

16 Harry Potter stood in front of Gringotts bank. He had received a strange letter from the bank stating that they could not conform with his last letter that told them that he could not attend Sirius's will reading and to allow Professor Dumbledore to be his proxy. He had quickly replied with confusion. 3 hours ago they had sent him a portkey. He took it and arrived here 2 minutes ago.

He walked in and went to the first open teller he saw. The teller led him to the room that the will reading will happen. He walked in and saw his friends Ron and Hermione. He was about to say hello when he heard them speaking. "I hope I get a large amount of gold. It about time I get payed back for putting my life in danger for Potter." Ron said.

"Ron money isn't everything. I just want to get my hands on the black family library. All that knowledge. But you are right that we do deserve repayment for all the times Potter got us in dangerous situations." said Hermione. Harry felt their betrayals stab his heart like a knife. Mrs . Wesley and Ginny had greedy looks in their eyes like Ron. Remus and Tonks looked sickened. Malfoy had an indifferent look on his face.

Dumbledore just had a smile on his face. A goblin that Harry didn't recognize walked into the room. "Is everyone here that could be?" he asked. Dumbledore stood up. "I'm afraid Mr. Potter is unable to attend but has asked me to be his proxy." he said. "LIKE HELL I DID!" he yelled.

"I gave no indication that he could do this." he said. Dumbledore turned. "Harry what are you doing here. You should be at the dursleys grieving. Here let me by your proxy after I take you back." he told him. Harry shook his head. "I'm afraid not, sir. Please begin Director." he said to the goblin he had finally recognized as Director Ragnok. The director nodded and removed a sheet from a painting that stood beside him. A picture of Sirius was revealed. The painting blinked and opened its mouth.

"This is the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black. I make this of sound body and mind, shut up moony, all others being void." the Sirius in the painting. "First off if you are hearing this it means that I have passed on. Hopefully taking some glorious way, but probably I did something stupid. That being said on to the bequests. First to Remus Lupin I leave 50,000 galleons buy some decent clothes mate. Next to my favorite cousin Andromeda I herby reinstate you into the Black family. To Nymphadora, haha can't hit me now can you," he said but he still hid behind the chair in his painting.

"I leave you 5,000,000 galleons and some advice. Go after him he's worth it. Now to Fred and George Weasley I leave all my notes on the pranks the marauders pulled. Also I name you honorary marauders, you may now bow down and worship me." Sirius said. The twins did that for about 5 minutes.

"Now Draco Malfoy, you think that you are the next lord Black. You are wrong. I SIRIUS ORION BLACK HERBY CAST DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY NEÈ BLACK OUT OF THE BLACK FAMILY. SO I SAY SO MOTE IT BE!" he said. There was a flash of light as magic accepted his oath. Draco screamed. He drew his wand and aimed it at their director.

"Avada..." he started but Harry cast a quick disarming spell. He grabbed the wand after it sailed toward him. "Sorry about using magic without permission but there wasn't time director." he said. Ragnok shook his head. "That is quite alright Lord Potter as your actions was to protect me. As the primary beneficiary you have the power to decide what happens to young Mr. Malfoy." he said. "Give him the highest punishment under goblin law he can get." Harry said. Malfoy got a horrified look in his eyes. "Guards kill him for his transgression against the goblin nation." Ragnok said. The goblin guards that were lining the walls walked forward and cut Malfoy's head off. "Now that the ponce has been dealt with we can finish." Sirius said.

"Everything else goes to my godson Harry Potter. I name him as my heir and let him decide what to give away. Oh a side note please annual my cousin''s Narcissa marriage and invite her back into the family. Also do the same to Bellatrix but cast her out of the family instead. That ends my will. Mischief managed." Sirius said.

"I give 13 Knuts to Ronald, Molly, and Ginerva Weasley each. Hermione gets nothing. Next time check who is listening before you speak. I herby cut all ties with all of you excluding Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and Mr. Weasley." he said. Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley gave a cry of outrage. At first Ron had a smile on his face happy he got something then it seemed to register that it wasn't gold. His face turned as red as his hair.

"Lord Potter-Black I have here all the paperwork needed for you to become emancipated." Ragnok said. Before he could sign Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Please don't sign those papers Harry." he said. "Give me one good reason why I should." Harry said. "If you do the wards will fall. Your relatives will be in danger." he said. He grabbed the offered quill and signed the documents. "I said give me a good reason. That was probably the worst thing you could have said. I don't care what happens to them. That place was never my home." he told Dumbledore.

When Harry said that the wards around pivite drive fell. "Lord Potter-Black if you would follow me we can solve some of the problems that arose this morning. Also after today I'll be your Account Manager." Ragnok said leaving. Harry followed a few seconds later.


	2. Chapter 2

More betrayals and a few surprises also.

Harry walked into Ragnok's office and sat in the chair in front of the desk. Ragnok offered him a knife and some parchment. " If you would allow a few drops of your blood to drop onto the parchment we can find out any other inheritance you have and how much Dumboedore has covered up." he said. Harry sliced his palm and allowed 3 drops of his blood to drop onto the parchment. When the parchment had finished filling with info Ragnok picked it up and began to read. By the time he finished he looked murderous. Harry picked up the parchment and began reading it himself.

Harry James Potter.

Parents:

Lily and James Potter

Heir to:

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peveral.

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black ( by godfather Sirius Black).

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin.

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor .

Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff.

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw.

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Emrys.

Eternal House of Jackson-Chaos.

Magical powers:

Metamorphagus (bound.)

Earth, Water, Air, and Fire Elementalist (bound.)

Parsel Tongue.

Multi animagus (bound.)

Magic Core: 80% blocked due to powers being bound. 10% leached from core by horcrux in scar.

"I'm the heir to the founders and Merlin. Also what is an eternal house?" Harry asked. A chuckle was heard from behind them. Harry spun around and had his wand faster than he had thought possible. A man and 2 women stood in the doorway. The man chuckled again. "He got those reflexes from me my dear s. He also has my impossible hair. That means I win pay up." he told the women. They sighed. Both of them kissed him quickly. "Who are you three?" Harry asked.

"Right, sorry about that. Lord Percy Jackson-Chaos. Divine ruler of Time, Tides, North, Swordsmanship, Sex, Honor, Sarcasm, Loyalty, and watcher of the universe. These are my wives Lady Annabeth Chase-Jackson - divine ruler of Thoughts, Architecture, Languages, Honor, and mother of Merlin. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin are our grandkids- and Lady Thalia Chaos, her father disowned her when she married me as he and my father never did get along- and they were brothers- divine ruler of Air, Lightning, Anger, power, and Seduction. Also Mother of Morgana Ley Fa wife of her half brother Merlin. Rowena and Helga were our grandkids." Percy said.

Annabeth looked at harry's open mouth. "Close your mouth sweetheart, I swear you look just like Percy did on our wedding night. And to answer your earlier question an eternal house never dies because it always has a heir, usually chosen by the head of the family." she said. Harry and Percy blushed at the mention of the wedding night.

"You should also know that you have a few Marriage contracts. One between House Slytherin and House Davis. I believe your betrothed is a girl named Tracey. Another one between House Potter and House Greengrass. Her name is Daphne I believe. Both of whom have been in love with you, I mean the real you not The-Boy-Who-Lived, since Your second year and have tried numerous times but were always stopped by your so called best friends." Thalia said.

"Director Ragnok can you please pull up all the finances my grandson has." Percy said. "Of course Lord Jackson. Right away." the goblin said. He still remembered what happened the last time the goblins had angered the divine lord and it wasn't pretty. 5 minutes later the group found out that Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weaseley had been stealing money from him for years and also that Dumbledore had disregarded his parents will. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE PEOPLE THEY WILL LEARN WHY NO ONE EVER ANGERS ONE OF THE ETERNAL HOUSES AND SURVIVES." Percy yelled his aura flaring up.

After asking Ragnok to punish them to the fullest extent of goblin law that doesn't include killing them and to leave all not responsible alone Harry followed his ancestors to the Potter family vault. They deleted Dumbledore and Mrs. Weaseley from the access list and made a huge withdrawal. They soon left to go shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne and Tracey.

Harry Potter was a nervous wreck. It had been 3 days since the reading of Sirius's will. After a shopping spree Harry and his ancestors Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia left for Potter Manor. He had quickly written to his two betrothed and arranged a meeting with them that was 15 minutes from now. Both had agreed. A knock on the door of the private room he requested brought his head up. The sources of his worries walked into the room.

Quickly he stood up and pulled back their seats for them. "Ladies, I apologize for not doing anything earlier but I had no knowledge of our contracts until three days ago. Also I apologize for my friends treatment of you." he said after he sat down again. Daphne looked at Tracey and Tracey looked at her. Both shrugged. "We guess that we can forgive you. But we want you to initiate the contract now. Both of our parents have already signed them. Though you also must fulfill your husbandly duties as soon as we get home." they said together. Harry groaned. "You two are going to kill me." he said.


End file.
